My Angel
by Wishspell
Summary: Matt starts out new to the Wammy House,only to be Mello-chans pet. Later, they meet up again. Time skip from younger to older
1. Chapter 1

_**My Angel**_

Mail Jeevas looked up at the big cathedral-like orphanage. He couldn't believe this was where he ended up; the Wammy's Orphanage. He had heard that this place was for really intelligent kids, but that wasn't why he was shocked to be here. It was his mind was still in shock from last week.

Last Friday, Mail's parents had a big fight, and he was sure his dad was drunk. He, and least, hoped that the man was drunk. He had killed his mom in front of his eyes, and ran. Unfortunately, Mail was young, small, and afraid. He tripped, and his father had given him three scars. Two scars across the chest, and one on his shoulder.1

After that, the police had taken him to an orphanage, but after seeing his intelligence, he wound up here. Mail looked down; a small tear ran down his cheek from under his goggles. His mom had given him the goggles last Christmas. She had told him that Kira needed a face and a name, but if he can't see your eyes, or certain part of your face, he couldn't do anything. Now, he felt he needed them, just in case.

The small red-head felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find the elderly man who had brought him here.

"Are you ready to go in, Mail?" The man asked.

Mail nodded. It wasn't like he had a choice.

"Your name is supposed to be kept from everyone. It's not we don't trust the other kids, but I'm positive if any were taken hostage, a few would give names out in order to save their lives. Mail, you're to go by Matt until further notice, alright?" Mail, I mean Matt, nodded again.

"Yes." He muttered.

The man nodded, glad. "Alright Matt, let's go."

Matt hesitantly followed him into the orphanage. So, some of the kids would give Kira his name? He had thought this place was for trust worthy kids. He didn't know anyone, and he didn't think he'd be able to learn to befriend anyone after hearing that.

舵 囎

Mello glared down at the white-haired boy in front of her. "I'm telling you you're WRONG!" She yelled.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalala! I'm right!" Near yelled back at her, covering his ears. One of the boys nearby glanced over at the two.

"What are they fighting about _now_?" He asked one of the other guys.

"Who knows? Does it matter? They'll wind up fighting again later."

"Don't lalalala at me!" Mello hissed.

"I'll lalalala at you all I want! I'm right Mello!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine, I will." Near calmly stood up and went over to the hallway leading to the big double doors and peered over the corner. The big cathedral doors opened and in came two figures, one unknown, the other Roger.

"A new student." Near said simply, looking at Mello, smiling.

"How the hell could you know that there was going to be a new person?!" Mello whispered, looking over the albino kid's shoulder.

"I overheard Mr.Roger's conversation on the phone."

"Near, that's cheating!" Mello yelled.

The boy on the other side of the hall turned around at the sound. Mello and Near turned around and pressed themselves against the wall so they remained unseen.

"_Sorry for cheating, but I didn't think you'd announce it to the world. Besides, there is no cheating in knowledge."_

_"Whatever, let's just go before he sees us!" _Mello muttered.

Near and Mello slowly backed away from the entrance, looking over their shoulders to be sure they hadn't been seen as they went back to the big 'social room.'

舵 囎

Matt looked over from where he stood, almost positive he had heard someone.

"Um…how many other kids are here anyway?"

"Let's see, over twenty-eight boys and twenty-three girls."

"Girls?" Matt had been told this was an orphanage for L's successor, so he hadn't expected that.

"Do you not thing girls can be smart?"

"That's not what I meant." Mail answered quickly.

"Good, because your room mate is a girl."

Matt looked up at him. _'Is he serious?'_ he asked himself. He had to be, since he handed him a room key. "Third floor, fifth room. You can put your bags away, but then you have to come on back downstairs to the 'social room,' and meet everyone else."

The red-haired nodded again. He never did get along well with other kids. Some made fun of his goggles, or how he would tune out of boring conversations, or how he was smarter than most. He had only ever made friends when someone asked him for cheats or something for a video game.

Matt sighed, and went to the stairs, carrying his suitcases up.

舵 囎

Matt opened the door, and looked worriedly through the orangey-colored lenses.

Mello, who had been leaning back in a chair as she worked on one of the tests she had been given while eating chocolate; and Near, who was hunched over, playing with finger puppets; looked up to see the new kid.

Mail squirmed at theirs, and many others, glares.

Mihael Keehl 2 put her chair on all fours again and stood up, her long red shirt flowing around her over her black jeans. The blond took another bite of the giant Hersey's bar before walking past Near over to the goggled boy.

Nate Rivers watched in interest as his older sister stood up and went to the red-haired boy, her chain bracelets chiming as she walked, dominantly, to him. _'I wonder what she plans to do this time. I should've warned him…'_ He thought to himself, flicking over a black figure puppet that symbolized Matt, which he now realized he should've decorated in the new kids honor.

Matt looked into the girls eyes, not showing any fear. The sound of a wood puppet falling to the floor made him look to see a silver-haired boy flick it over. What was that supposed to mean?

"So, what are they calling you?"

"Matt. You?"

"Mello." She answered simply.

The two looked at each other for a long time. Near himself was a bit worried, this was the longest five minutes of his life, watching Mello.

At last, the girl across from him smiled. At first, he almost smiled back, then, he saw the evilness in her smile.

"Matt, do you like animals?" She asked, innocently.

Matt seemed confused by the question, but Near knew well what she was going to do now. Mello only got away with this when Roger wasn't around, same as other caretakers. It seemed the elder girl had double-checked to see if any were here, for there were not. As soon as Matt would answer yes or no, shed ask another question. It would go on until she got to "so what's your favorite animal." After that… "Poor guy. I just hope he doesn't like horses."

"Um…yes. Why?" Mail asked, wondering why the sudden question.

"Have you ever had a pet?"

"Um, does taking care of a stray count?"

"Hm…"Mello thought about this. She never had an answer like that. "Sure."

"Yes, a cat."

"Did you like your cat?"

"Of course, that's why I took care of it." Matt was starting to wonder if she were mentally ill.

"If you had a choice, would you rather have a different animal?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Answer the question!" Mello snapped, making Matt jump back a bit.

"Okay, okay. Um...I couldn't afford to take care of-"

"That doesn't answer the question!"

"Yes. I liked my cat but-"

"What kind of animal would you rather have had?"

"A dog."

"Is that your favorite kind of animal?"

"I guess."

The blond girl smiled, and quickly and quite forcibly pushed the red-head against the wall, and brought out a black collar and a chain on the other end.

Matt watched in utter confusion as Mello put the dog collar around his neck, and allowed him to be free from against the wall.

"Alright my pet, you're new to Wammy's, so I'm going to put this simply. You're my dog, and you're going through training. No one other then you, Near, and I are to know of this. I would hate for my dog to be taken away from me again." She messed up his copper hair.

_Again?!_ What did _again_ mean?! Was she crazy?!

The girl put her hand under his chin and made him look u into her cold blue eyes. "Okay?" She asked.

"…..okay…." Matt nervously answered back, his face red from embarrassment and fear.

'_Dear God, what did I ever do to you?'_

1 This is info I got from other fic's. I have no knowledge if it's true or not…

I didn't know whether or not I should change it for a girl Mello.

_AN: Yes, I know, I'm a psycho. But, I was bored, and this entertained me! Please review so I know it's worth continuing!_

_So, please don't hate me for having fun. This is the only FF I can grantee I'll add another chapter to sooner. I'm still finishing the other ones…Sorry!_

_Love&Lust Productions_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Angel**_

Near watched as Mello led the new kid out the 'social room.'

'_Oh boy, what does she have planned?'_

舵 囎

Mello pulled Matt along the hallways. Matt worriedly looked around. So far, he saw no adults. Boy, this Mello chick had just met him, and she was already doing this?

'_Oh no, please, for all that is holy, no!'_

Matt realized that the blond was leading him to his room. '_She's__ my roommate?! Why don't you just kill me now God?!' _He asked in his mind, looking up. Or at least, he tried to look up. The godforsaken collar made it almost impossible.

"Stop struggling." Mello ordered simply. Matt looked back down.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just-"Mello paused, looking around her room. "What the-A roommate?!"

Mello turned to look at Matt, at first surprised, then her eyes showed something Mail couldn't describe. All he knew was that it made him worry.

"Welcome to Wammy Orphanage, roomie. " Mihael said in a sweet voice. It didn't take an idiot to know it was fake.

"Um, Mello, what are you going to do to me? I don't think this is really fair. I'm new. I didn't do anything to you."

"Your point would be…?" Mello shrugged it off, and tugged on the leash until Matt was forced next to her side on all fours. _'Like a dog.'_ She smiled.

"Heel boy." She said.

"This is ridicu-"

"Wrong answer!" Mello tugged again until the copper-hairs face was in the rug.

The chain bracelets jingled as she grabbed the back of Matt's head and forced him to look into her onyx-blue eyes. "The correct one would be 'Yes Mello.'"

"Yes Mello!" Matt said quickly. He regretted it soon, for he realized this just made her happy, and allowed her to feel she could do this.

The girl patted Matt's cheek and her smile grew. "Good boy."

舵 囎

Matt miserably watched the kids playing soccer. Mello was out there, so he couldn't really move. Well, if he really wanted to, he could've, but in the past three days he had gotten to learn of her, he knew he was safe so long as he listened. So, while the girl clothed in all black played ball, he sat in the shadows of the porch steps and watched as she kicked a ball to one of the boys he had come to know as "Brian."

"THAT HURT MELLO!" He yelled over to her, catching the ball, also costing him a point. Mello just laughed.

'Psychotic sadist…' Matt thought to himself, as he played with the chain that was now attached to one of the step rails. He looked up to hear some other kids talking, kind of excitedly.

"Did you hear? Mello's got a new pet! Were safe!"

"We'll, I've always been safe. Mello doesn't take in girl pets." Linda's voice reached his ear. He didn't recognize the boys.

"Yeah, lucky you. I'm just glad the newbie came when he did. I remember what happened to the last 'pet' she had."

"In a way, she is helping."

"Yeah, she's getting other kids adopted sooner because their new parents think that Roger is abusing them or something."

He heard the kids scamper inside. Did they see him? No, that wasn't it. Mail sighed as he saw Mello walking towards him.

"Hi Mello. Did you win the game?" He asked, nicely.

"Of course we won; don't ask such stupid questions, Matt." She scolded, unlatching the end of his leash from the railing to the hook on her pocket on her black jeans.

"Yes Mello." He muttered, looking down.

舵 囎

Mello brought him back inside. He wasn't as much fun as her other pets. _'I'll have to move up from level one, to two.'_ She thought.

"Matt, I'm going to take your collar off. Promise not to run away?" She asked.

'"Run away?"

"Yes. Run away." She turned to look at him. "Bad pets run away."

'_Remember, she's crazy.'_ He told himself, trying to keep calm.

"I promise." He meant it. After all, where could he run to? They were 'roomies.' He'd wind up seeing her again later, and then what would she do? What does a psycho do to people they think were bad?

"Good." Her smile was light as she unlatched the collar from around him, "You're free to wonder as you wish, but at 3, I expect to see you in our room. Got it?"

"Yes Mello."

"Good boy." The blond messed up his hair, and went down the hall to where she had to meet someone.

舵 囎

Matt watched Mello leave; slightly afraid she would turn around and latch the collar around him again as soon as he turned to walk away. When he saw she was completely out of sight, he turned into a doorway, where Near was putting together a puzzle.

"Hello, Matt." Near said, without looking up from the jigsaw. "Come on in, I don't share the room with anyone."

"Um...Thanks." The goggled kid walked in, trying to see the big puzzle Near was working on. So far, it was just white. In the pile of pieces that he hadn't put together yet, there were some black lines. "Near, why are people afraid of Mello?" Matt had found that Near and Mello seemed some-what close when they thought he hadn't noticed.

"People fear her because she acts with strength."

"Oh. What pet am I?"

"I don't know Matt. I've lost count." That didn't help Mail at all. "But, if you must know, she only does so because she needs to show she has some strength. There's a guy who works here that's only a few years older than Mello. I don't like the way that he looks at her. I'm her brother. Younger brother, but I still don't want her getting hurt. She told me once that the guy here was watching her, and following her a lot. I don't like that. She wants to seem tough. I know which guy It it, and she doesn't stand a chance. I fear for her."

"…Why are you telling me this?" Matt asked at last, breaking a silence.

"I hope that since the problem is growing, you will help me protect her."

Matt looked at the albino kid. He was so calm. He didn't like how he could be so calm and talk of possible rape of his sister.

"Your both freaks." He said.

"Think of me as you will, but Mello is no freak, she's resorting to human nature. To show strength in order to protect herself. Would you not do the same?"

Near looked up from his puzzle into Matt's goggled eyes.

"I don't know…"

"Exactly. Please Matt, help her? I don't like this guy. Roger is keeping an eye out, but there are many children here. He may slip one of these days, then what? Kidnap? Rape? Our father will not approve of any of us getting harmed."

"Your father?" Matt didn't know that Near and Mello's dad was still alive.

"Yes. He is a great man, and we're here so we remain protected, for his job is dangerous. No one knows, except very few, like Mr.Wammy, Roger, and our father, that we exist. Let alone, who would guess, even if our father were to have children, they were in an orphanage?"

"I guess." Matt listened intently. He could learn a thing or two about Mello.

"So?" Near asked, turning back to his puzzle.

"So what?" Matt must have missed a question.

"Will you help watch out for her?"

"I guess. After all," He added solemnly, "That's what dogs do."

"Don't let her get you down. She'll free you. She's not heartless."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I would. She's my sister."

"If you say so." Matt stood up.

舵 囎

Matt ran up the stairs, with exactly a minute to go until 3 P.M. He pushed open the door, and found Mello's back to him, looking out the window, oblivious of him.

"Mello?" He asked, taking a step toward her.

Mello snapped her head up. Had she been merely asleep?

"Oh. Matt, hello." Something wasn't right. He had only known Mello for a few weeks, but he knew her by now. The first time she had given him a deadline, he had come early. But, her clock must have been set three minutes ahead of time, and she scolded him and put the collar back on him, threatening to buy a shock collar. Near's words from seventeen days ago didn't seem so reassuring.

"What's wrong Mello?" Mail sat on her bed, expecting a smack across the face, and her laughing at how she 'fooled him', like five days ago.

Mello turned to him, and beckond him closer, by pulling on his shirt. "Show me your body Matt." She said, sounding almost seductive.

"Wh-what?!"

"Your chest. Show it to me. You've been hiding something from me, my pet, and I want to know what it is. Any time an adult would ask to examine you when you fell down the stairs and landed on your front, you said no. When we had a chance to go swimming last weekened, you didn't want to go, so I had to stay here!" She said the last part as if he had threatened to murder her.

"You're a bad dog, hiding shit from me. Now, shoe me!"

Matt held very stll, her cold icy eyes that looked into him kept him frozen. Quickly, Mello forced Matt on his back onto her bed, and took off the red and white striped shirt. Personally, if Matt didn't know she were looking for his scars, he'd think he was about to be raped.

"Thank-you Matt." Mello sat back down, looking out the window again.

"Your free until 9:15 P.M." She said.

Matt quickly grabbed the shirt and left quickly, still putting it on.

**AN: Sorry it was a fast chapter!**

Love&Lust Productions


End file.
